Dark Moon
SUMMARY TBA DETAILED PLOT STORIES WITHIN: DARK MOON: Origins (Sabre's Origin) TBAL (Nebula Origin) TBAL (Night Rider Origin) TBAL (Luna Origin) TBAL (Artemis Origin) TBAL (Temporal Origin) TBAL (Scorpio Origin) TBAL (Mongol Origin) TBAL (TEAM Origin) TBAL DARK MOON: Frozen (S)Mile TBAL DARK MOON: The Rise And Fall Of Libby Taylor * (Origin of Liberty, lead into the beginning of the Iron Claw Anthology) TBAL DARK MOON: Iron Claw Anthology * (The entire story of Conner Hayman, his attack, his fall into madness, becoming Iron Claw, and his self-appointed exile into homelessness)TBAL DARK MOON: Innocence * (Alex, the return of Conner Hayman, introduction of Load-Out.) TBAL DARK MOON: Hell & Back * (Following the events of Sabre's death during Rapture, his casting into Hell while Jacob was temporarily Satan, and Sabre's battle through Hell itself to achieve resurrection) TBAL DARK MOON: The Mighty Protectors * A 50+ year prequel taking place in the early 60's, we follow a team of superheroes in the great U.S of A., as we dive into the philosophical and moral problems of the time, as well as those of the silver-age era of comic book heroes. * Legend II, Patriot, Mento TBAL DARK MOON: Rising Sun TBAL * DARK MOON: Solstice * While the Team celebrates their victories, welcomes new members, trains their prospective sidekicks for the next generation of heroes, deep in the shadows, another group emerges, a long-standing organization of some of the universe's most vile and villainous individuals: The Solstice. Together, this secret society of villains regroups, completely unaware of the true identity of their leader, as they make their plans for the future. Including, the recent acquisition of a key member of the Dark Moon team, Nebula, and how they use his disappearance to their advantage. DARK MOON: Revelations * After Minute's sister, Shaniya Parker, develops powers to see visions of the future, a moral argument comes between the members of the team on matters of manipulating the civilian populace; trusting the ideas of precognition; and determining the validity of thought-crime. Although a wrench is thrown into the mix when they all are shown a vision of one of their young side-kicks, presumably killing a founding member of the team. Meanwhile, someone on the team isn't whom they appear to be... DARK MOON: Absolute Power, Absolute Corruption * (Delving into the serious 'Beware The Superman' nature of Nebula and his uncontrollable nature of his powers from The Being. Fail-safes.) (The instability of Nebula is greatly began due to Mento's memory wiping in Solstice and Revelations.) TBAL DARK MOON: For Hire * (Introduction of Viper, The Scavenger, The Nest, cybernetic mercenaries, and the implementation from Augmented) * TBAL DARK MOON: Villain Saga * Dark Moon: "Father's Day" * TBAL TBAL TBAL CHARACTERS Sabre / Eric Lancaster Vigilante Genre * Uncle Sam Terrorist * Liberty Sidekick * Vladimir Alucard Mad Surgeon ** Sheelah Alucard * Mr. Giggles Serial Killer * Alex Serial Killer * The Hick Brothers * Miss Scarlett * Blood Rose Scarlett's Son * Cynder * Clicker * Thomas Lancaster * The Feral Four ** Ursa ** Crow ** Toad ** Scales * Clicker Nebula Genre * The Being * Solaro * Blood Lust / Randal Case Star-Hunter Genre * Witch Doctor * Tulok (Sun god of Inuit) * Dream Weaver * Tarot * Crypt Keeper Luna Genre * Eclipsilon * Comet * Black Hole * Pluto Artemis Genre * Ares * Apollo * Hades * Zeus * Poseidon * Pan Mongol * William J. Barthollowmew III * (Bigfoot) * (Yeti) * (Moth Man) * (Jersey Devil) * (Loch Ness Monster) William J. Barthollowmew III Minute Genre * Shaniya Parker * Miss Gamma * CyRAIS * Mechano * Polarity Load Out / Iron Claw / Conner Hayman Scorpio Genre * Blood Rose * Wasp * Frost Bite Jewel Thief * Zodiak * Taurus * Gemini * Cancer * Leo * Scorpio II * Pisces Viper Vigilante, Rogue Mercenary (Hand To Hand Combat) * The Scavenger / Python Mercenary Hunter / Weapons Expert * Asp Marksman Mercenary * Mamba Mercenary (Stealth) * Cobra Mercenary (Firearms) * Rattler Mercenary (Deception) * Boa Mercenary * Anaconda Mercenary (Assassination) * Coral Mercenary (Hacking) Oliver West * Dr. Snooze Dr. Snooze Chief Leonard Church * Mr. Wolfe * Unknown Mr. Wolfe Justice Vigilante * Miscellaneous Villains * (Invisible Telepath) * Kappa-Zeta (Brainwashed/Hostage Shape-Shifter) * (60's Team Member, Current Team Funder, Secret Villain Funder) TBAL TROPES TBA UNIVERSE CONNECTIONS TBA TRIVIA TBA Category:Dark Moon Category:Stories Category:SG: Super Hero Category:SG: Vigilante